


We had to sacrifice a lot

by Kalisca



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Winner. </p><p>Some of us were born with life shitting on our head, and yet are able to take the best of life to help others. RomanxPeter, post season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We had to sacrifice a lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 21th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was winner (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Roman dig into his jacket to retrieve his pack of cigarettes. He took one stick and lit it, closing his eyes as he took one long puff out of it. He exhaled, watching the smoke disappear in the air. It was silent around him, except for the sounds coming from the forest.

He hummed to himself, taking his cigarette between two long digits, and offered it to the one beside him. Peter accepted it with a grunt, and his tongue unconsciously licked the filter before he inhaled.

"So, tomorrow's the full moon."

"Yup, last time I checked at least," Peter replied, chuckling. He took another puff before giving it back to him.

"You're such a jerk, pup."

"What? Oh... I get it. You're worried for me." Peter couldn't help but smile, because well, nobody but his mother ever cared for him, until now. It was ironic how things had turned out, or so Roman thought.

"I'm not worried for you. I know you can handle things. Some of us were born with life shitting on our head, and yet are able to take the best of life to help others."

Peter threw Roman a surprised look. He closed his mouth and frowned when he realized, and placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"You're talking about Shelley, now. Listen, I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm talking about her, but also about you, me..." He sighed, green gaze darting in the forest. "This is all fucked up. I've finally discovered who I am, and I had to kill my mother." _You must make your heart steel._

"We had to sacrifice a lot."

Roman was a bit shocked when Peter gently took his hand in his, but he didn't let go. He squeezed it tighter.

"We had to sacrifice a lot," he repeated before letting out a short, joyless laugh. "Jesus Christ, you sacrificed your face."

"I got it back, at the very least."

They stayed a moment silent. Peter began to run his thumb on the back of his hand, and Roman let him. It felt good.

"Roman."

"Hmm?" Deep in his thoughts, he was startled when a hand cradled his face, making him look up into blue, sad eyes.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Peter was serious, his jaw set. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Roman frowned. "Why? You'll be there to watch my back if anything was to happen..."

"Promise me, Roman!" Peter insisted.

"I need to look for Shelley, and if it involves doing something stupid, you know I'll do it." He didn't move back from the werewolf's hand.

"Shelley is fully capable to take care of herself alone, she proved it by killing the  _varghulf_  for us."

Roman already knew that, but hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. Tears pooled in his green eyes, and he bit his bottom lip in shame. He didn't want to cry in front of Peter.

"I know, but still..." he said, his voice croaked, "She's my sister..."

"She wouldn't want you to worry about her," Peter whispered, now really close. Roman had time to distinguish the different blue shades in the werewolf's eyes before the man was kissing him. He quickly withdrew, but Roman would have none of that. He grabbed him by his tank top and leaned down to press an open-mouth kiss on his lips. He tasted of cigarettes and something definitely him, to which Roman quickly became addicted.

They made out against Peter's trailer, his hands warped around the  _upir_ 's waist. After a moment, Roman realized he was trying to say something, but he wouldn't let go of him. He couldn't, not after how much he had fantasized about it.

Peter groaned. "Roman, I have to go."

"Go? Where?" The taller man asked, confused a bit dazed. He licked his lips.

"I can't stay for much longer. Listen." He replaced the usually perfect hair back. "You have enough with your life, don't try to take the others' burden, especially when they don't want you to."

"I was born a Godfrey, someone who always had everything for granted. My mom raised me to be a  **winner** , but right now... I feel like shit." He grasped his forearm a bit too tightly. "You're the only thing that matters to me in this fucking town. Don't leave me... Please..." He was crying now, the tears running free down his pale cheeks. "Pup, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, I-I have to." Peter gently freed himself, took a step back. "Names are just names, Roman, you're the one who decide what you want to do with it. Be good, okay?"

Roman blinked, and Peter wasn't there anymore, but instead there was a big wolf. It looked at him, and ran into the forest, his fluffy tail being the last thing the Godfrey's heir saw. He tried to see between the trees, without success.

He felt something drip down his chin, and he swept two fingers to realize it was blood. Blood coming out from his nose...

_Promise me you won't do anything stupid._

He jerked up in his bed, gasping.

**The end**


End file.
